Jack's Wish
by Ouran Fan 13-Same Person
Summary: "I wish that I had someone who would help me spread winter, and fun. Someone that would always be there for me when I need them, my family." "Be careful what you wish for, Jack." JackXoc (T to be safe)


One last time, Morae, I told myself, one last look in the mirror, just to convince myself. I opened my eyes and took myself in. The girl was of average height for a sixteen year old. She was extremely skinny, almost anorexic looking. Her once warm brown eyes were hollow, cold, and they had dark circles underneath from lack of sleep. The once beautiful ,long , wavy dark brown hair was dry and damaged. She looked like a corpse. And she was.

I had not been truly alive for a long time. I've been dead, yet alive at the same time. There was a time, a long time ago, where I was happy. A time of bedtime stories and lullabies, a time of innocence. Happiness.

It had been ten years since then. Since the incident. It happened on my sixth birthday, my father had never been around, he died when I was young, and so I didn't miss him at all, but my Mom had been. Her name was Marilyn Vanessa Quinntel. She had long curly brown hair, like mine used to be, and warm, clear, blue eyes. We had never had much, we didn't need it. We were happy with each other, the unstoppable pair. She used to sing me to sleep, read me stories as I sat on her lap. She'd hold me when I had nightmares, wrap me in a blanket when I was cold.

Then that day came. The day that I would always remember. We had been walking back to our house, we'd just bought my birthday cake and were heading back to eat it. As we approached the alley we usually went through as a shortcut we were cornered by these scary men. I'll never forget how the light glistened off their eyes like glass as they sneered at us. They raped her, right there, right in front of me, they raped her and killed her while I was forced to watch, screaming for help. It never came, not when they beat me till I was half dead and left me there, lying on my mothers body, crying in the blistering heat of summer.

I don't remember what happened after that, I blacked out. I remember waking up in a hospital room, being taken to foster home after foster home as I grew up. Nobody wanted me, no one wanted the broken little girl with sad eyes.

Today was the last day, though. I was ending it. I picked up the knife I'd stolen from my foster families kitchen and walked out the door. I didn't take my jacket, I was going to die anyways. I'd worn a strapless, knee length, white flare dress and white sandals. As I walked out into the crisp winter air I smiled.

Everything was white, pure, and clean. That was why I'd chosen today for this. The day after the biggest blizzard in months, it was very cold, but that was good. It was the exact opposite of that day.

Walking as fast as my legs would carry me, I quickly arrived at the lake. It was where my mother taught me to skate when I was five years old. My happiest memory of her.

Slipping off the sandals, I moved slowly to the center of the lake, the ice comforting me, numbing me. I looked up, the moon high in the sky, and smiled for the first time in ten years.

"I'll see you soon, Mama." I drug the blade deep into my wrist, I didn't feel it. I did the same to the other and watched the ribbons of red seep out. Staining my dress and the ice beneath my feet. It felt like an eternity before I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, that smile remaining on my face.

"Morae... Morae, open your eyes, sweetheart." I did, listening to the familiar voice of my mother. I was standing in front of a mirror, my dress no longer stained. That was the first thing I noticed, the next was my eyes, they were not hollow anymore, my hair was healthy and darker. I didn't look anorexic anymore either. The thing that I noticed the most, though, was the white choker around my neck with a crystal snowflake that had a fernlike pattern around it resting in the center. It was beautiful and... Important somehow.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart." I spun around to see my mother along with an ethereal looking woman.

"Mom." I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Rae... I've missed you so much, sweetheart. My baby girl...," she hugged me back, the smell of a vanilla and raspberries surrounding me.

"Marilyn, she cannot stay here, you know this." I stared in shock at the ethereal woman's words.

"What? Why?" She smiled gently.

"Don't worry, child, you will see your mother again. The reason you must go is because you are needed elsewhere. My name is Auva. I will be your guide." I stared at Auva, scared and sad, before looking into my mothers eyes. She smiled before speaking.

"I'll always be with you, sweetheart, I love you. Morae, find your happiness."she then turned to Auva and held out her hand, the woman grasped it and my mother faded away.

"Come with me, child." I followed her to a small spring that reflected our faces, as she waved her hand over the pool of the spring, the image changed to one of a white haired boy, about my age, with blue eyes, he waved a staff at a tree and it became covered in ice.

"Who is he?" Auva smiled.

"He is called by many names, but you will know him as Jack Frost. He is the reason you must go back." I turned to ask her another question and found myself falling into the pool. I landed on my back, in a large snow drift, my hair falling into my face. Glaring at the stray locks I pulled them to the side and looked up to see Jack Frost staring at me in shock.

"Who are you?" I moved to stand and felt a gust of wind come up behind me, lifting me to a standing position.

"Morae...," he nodded slowly before he noticed my necklace.

"Where did you get that? And why does it have my pattern on it?" I touched it and realized it wasn't crystal at all. It was ice.

"I'm not actually sure... When I woke up it was there." His eyes widened.

"Who sent you here?" I just smirked.

"Who's asking?" He smirked back.

"Jack. Now, who sent you?" I rolled my eyes.

"She said her name was Auva." At this Jack's smirk fell and his jaw dropped as he stared at me.

"Auva?" I nodded, "Well... This is not what I meant..."

"What do you mean by that?" He looked at me sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I asked for a companion... Now I get what she meant about how I should word my wish...," my eye twitched.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you made a wish." He nodded.

"You were thinking of a brother or friend?" He nodded again.

"Next time say it like that. And if I'm not what you wanted I'll just be leaving, there's really no point of me staying." I turned around, all I wanted was to get back to my lake. Imagine my surprise when I saw it right behind me, the only thing left that showed I'd been there was a red stain on the ice that had yet to melt.

"A girl committed suicide there Yesterday. I tried to get her not to do it but she couldn't hear me...," He sounded sad.

"I know. Well I didn't know you tried to stop her, not that it would have done anything, but I know that someone committed suicide there." He raised an eyebrow.

"How?" I smiled ruefully at him.

"That was me. I committed suicide yesterday." He stared at me.

"Before you ask, I'm better off now. I was already half dead anyways."

"Did you see your mother?" I looked at him in shock, "before you died, you said you'd see her soon. Did you see her?"

I nodded, "I got to talk to her. I wanted to stay, just for awhile longer, but Auva sent me here...," Jack looked guilty, I just walked to the stain in the lake. I bent and touched the stain, as I stood again the blood rose with my hand, forming into a red wooden staff, slightly taller than myself, with the same fern pattern as my snowflake around it.

"That is your tool, use it wisely, child." Auva's voice rung through my ears.

I looked down again at my reflection in the ice. The ribbon had turned the color of blood and I had a red sash tied around my waist. My hair had a braid on each side with a ribbon woven into each one.

"Wow...," I looked at Jack, "that was cool." I giggled and then put my hand on my neck in shock.

Jack smirked and I felt something cold hit my face and slide off. I glared and imagined a huge pile of snow falling on his head, I was pleased when one appeared above his head and fell. A snow fight ensued.

As the winter sun faded away, I was smiling and laughing with a friend. It was a wonderful thought, I had a friend.

Holy crap, I finished this in an hour. Wow. That's awesome for me...

Okay, so I don't know when my next update will be, it's extremely weird for me to post two chapters in a day, so don't expect it again...

I hope you liked it! Bye!


End file.
